


你误会了（11）

by dblktkshb



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblktkshb/pseuds/dblktkshb





	你误会了（11）

“都是误会，我们就是在门口撞到了，连名字都没问的。”  
“我知道了。”  
“那你和我们家金威廉怎么回事儿？”  
“都是误会，我喜欢他哥。”  
“那现在解释清楚了？”  
“嗯。”  
“不如我们合作一下，我喜欢金威廉，你喜欢季肖冰对吧？我们互相撮合，你看怎么样？”  
“要不见面具体聊一下？”

“我制造机会让你跟我哥单独相处把事情解释清楚，但是你也要帮我。”  
“眼下这种情况，喻队他大概都不想理我吧？”  
“我有办法说服他，我是他弟，我说出来的话，会更有信服力，你觉得呢？”  
“那你想让我怎么帮你？那可是我哥，我不帮你干坏事。”  
“干什么坏事？就是你帮我想想办法，能不能让他稍微主动一点。”  
“主动？”  
“我能感觉出来大爷他也喜欢我的嘿嘿嘿”  
……大爷是个什么称呼啊喂这位同志你笑的也太奸诈了吧！但是，，，为了自己的幸福——“只要你帮我，我肯定会帮你的。”  
“一言为定！”  
“咱们俩要结婚那谣言哪儿来的？”  
“估计是我妈吧，你还不知道她吗？”  
“……行，知道了。赶紧回去，时间长了不好解释。”

第二天金威廉他躺在不属于自己的那张床上缓了绝对不止十分钟，浑身都没什么力气，某个地方疼也不至于，就是哪儿哪儿都酸酸的。  
色令昏君啊。。。  
不对！喻文州那个骗子！昨天答应说让他上结果最后被他折腾的完全没有力气，还说错过了这个机会就没有下次了……我艹……嘶……  
奸诈！不知廉耻！不要脸！  
一边在心里腹诽一边接起他哥打过来的电话，最终因为那股绵延上来的麻意和支撑不起来的腿软又坐回床上。  
季肖冰听见那声特别引人遐想的抽气声，根据最近……不是，以往的经验几乎立即就明白自己表弟身上已经发生了什么事情。  
突然感觉有点堵堵的，季肖冰在电话那头金威廉看不见的地方皱眉，“你们……已经确定关系了？”  
金威廉回想起昨天在床上的时候喻文州说的两情相悦，还有后来逼他叫哥哥的时候说的我喜欢你，这……也算是表白吧，“昂，算是吧。”  
“什么叫算是，你……”  
“哥，别说我了，你和高瀚宇呢？人家可是喜欢你喜欢的不得了！”  
“啊？他……他不是要包养我吗？”  
金威廉没明白季肖冰这个思维逻辑，有点被他这句话气笑了，合着这个人这么迟钝呢！啧啧，真是可怜高瀚宇了——不过既然现在他跟喻文州已经成了，也有高瀚宇的功劳在里面，没道理自己不帮他吧？  
不过……  
“哥，你也太不是人了吧？人家对你一见钟情，追你追的那么紧，对你那么好，你却以为人家要包养你？天地可鉴的深情就被你误解的那么肮脏，这也太说不过去了吧？！再说了，你现在难道对他一点儿，哪怕一点儿感觉都没有吗？”  
“不是，我……”  
“你现在说这个也晚了，我要没猜错的话，你跟喻队的事儿也没好好跟他解释吧，虽然明眼人一看就是误会，但是你不解释也很让人难过啊。你看我虽然害怕喻队生气，在这件事上我还是很希望他能亲自给我一个解释的。”  
“我这不是想着……”  
“就是个误会是吧？可是你们现在还没确定关系呢，人家喜欢你，你喜欢人家，窗户纸不捅破有些事儿说起来做起来也不名正言顺的。你又不跟人家解释，那不是明面儿上往人家心上插刀嘛，那还不如直接拒绝人家来的痛快，就这么吊着，哥你有渣男的潜质啊。”  
季肖冰原本就觉得有哪里不妥，经金威廉这么一番“说教”，心里陡然升起一股愧疚，而且越来越不安起来。  
金威廉说的没错，关于他们的关系上，是他一开始就误会了，——虽然他也不是故意的，可他也没有摆出明确的拒绝态度。  
不管是高瀚宇的感情，还是所谓的“包养”关系。而且昨天他走之后，两个人也都没有再联系过了。  
“那我，现在该怎么办？”  
“你主动一点嘛，他走了九十九步，剩下一步就由你来走，最后这层窗户纸你来捅破。至于方式嘛——我建议你来个猛点儿的，既然心意已经确定了，那下一步……哥您觉得呢？”  
……金威廉……吾疑汝驱车且狂飙之，然无证以示之于众。  
但是仔细想想，这家伙说的也不是一点儿道理都没有的，，，  
挂了电话之后金威廉笑到在床上打滚停不下来。  
握草他乱七八糟也不知道说了一堆什么玩意儿他哥居然信了？  
并且还听从他的建议准备把自己献身给高瀚宇？主动的？  
啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈虽然这波坑哥有点狠，但不得不说实在是太爽了啊哈哈哈——嘶——  
……就当是安慰一下他受伤的身体和心灵吧。  
“喂，高瀚宇，别说我没帮你，你可准备好……接受惊喜哦～”

事实上接受了熬夜摧残的高瀚宇接到这个电话之后只有莫名其妙，后来就想开了。  
毕竟金威廉这个臭屁的性格大概是跟季肖冰说了些什么以为自己干成了什么事儿来他这儿炫耀一下吧？  
不能抱太大希望，不然……希望越大失望越大。  
但还是，小小地期待一下。  
原本他并不打算去公司，因为近来几天的折腾，他一直没怎么好好睡觉，但是公司下午有个新进艺人综合发展的例会，本来他是不用去的，但是有两个人是他授意签进来的，他必须到场。  
其中一个就是季肖冰。  
……再想想金威廉的话，去吧去吧，至少看看季肖冰。  
看一眼也行。  
穿了西装打领带看上去至少没那么颓靡，好整以暇开车到了公司他办公室那层，开始会议前准备工作做完去厕所的时候一转身儿就被人压在了厕所隔间里。  
在挣扎反抗之前认出这个带了个白帽子穿着工装裤一身休闲风格的人是季肖冰。  
他心心念念的心上人。  
虽然猝不及防被压了个正着，但是此时跟季肖冰面对面，也完全生不起被突袭的气来。两个人距离近到呼吸交缠，气氛瞬间就暧昧起来。  
高瀚宇忍不住吞了吞口水。他记得这场会议艺人也是要到场的，刚想开口提醒季肖冰这件事，被季肖冰抢先了。  
“和喻队的事，都是误会。……我下了飞机回来找你，太急了没看到他，在门口就撞到一起了。”  
“找我？”  
“因为你跟威廉那个事……”  
“你因为……”  
“别说话！”  
高瀚宇惊奇地几乎当即就要叫出来，原来那天他是因为自己才大半夜急匆匆赶回来，原来……但是被季肖冰吼回去了。不说话，不说话能干嘛这种情况。  
他暂时还没明白季肖冰的意图。  
然而看到他拿出的东西，他就已经无法思考了。  
这，这太犯规了吧？！  
这不是惊喜，这是要他的命啊！  
季肖冰忍着羞耻把跳蛋的遥控器塞到高瀚宇手里，但仍然捏着他的手不松开。另一只手捏着跳蛋伸进裤腰向下摸索。  
高瀚宇根本看不到他的脸色，帽子的帽檐把他的脸挡了大半部分，他只看到这人红到快要滴血的耳根，还有外套没遮到的顺滑的脖颈。  
他，他这是干什么？  
高瀚宇反问自己，虽然现在看来目的意图并不是很明显，但高瀚宇很清楚，不论他的目的是什么，他都已经达到了。  
迅速且效果显著。  
他抬手想摸上去。  
怀里的人抬头瞪他顺带一吼，“你别动！”  
好好好，我不动。  
跟小兔子一样红红的眼眶带着点儿湿气，愤愤不平又好像有点儿委屈，他哪儿还敢违抗命令呢？  
啊上帝佛祖圣母玛利亚，仅仅是这样他就要疯了好吧？！  
那跳蛋尺寸不小，差不多乒乓球大小，上面还有些让人头皮发麻的凸起，看得出来他为了塞进去费了点功夫，不过依顺利程度看……  
高瀚宇再次吞口水。  
他自己提前做过润滑了。（别问他为什么知道）  
季肖冰塞完之后心里负担反而没那么大了，可能是已经豁出去所以也不太敏感了。喘了两口气努力去适应身后的异物感，然后掰过高瀚宇的手把遥控器上的档位推到低档。  
“嗯……”  
高瀚宇已然接近崩溃边缘，天啊地啊我的妈啊他到底是在玩他自己还是在玩他？  
这种情况他还是还能忍他就不是……  
季肖冰顺着趴在他胸口的动作在他嘴角轻轻亲了一下，自恃冷静又理智，架子当即又端起来，“去开会。”  
？？？  
撩完就跑？  
什么新操作？  
考虑一下他吗？  
别，别走啊QAQ  
行走的按摩棒了解一下？

“冰哥，你脸怎么那么红，发烧了吗？一会儿结束要不要去看看。”  
“我没事，可能有点热。”  
看什么看看什么看，高瀚宇跟在季肖冰身后听见冷冷的问话心里白眼都要翻上天，同时还委屈的不像话。  
这种只能看不能吃的痛苦，谁能懂？  
然而人是要看的，会是要开的，煎熬还是要受的。  
季肖冰已经放弃听那些人在说什么了。  
坐到这里他才明白，哪里是没那么羞耻没那么敏感，不过是反射弧有点长，现在才反应过来罢了。  
他的确很大胆了。现在想想他以往做决定时总是拖拖拉拉那么久也不是没有道理的。  
遥控器并不在他手里，可以说现在他的“生死”掌握在高瀚宇手里。  
季肖冰暗自祈祷高瀚宇没有什么卑劣的作恶心，不然在这么下去，他也应对不了了。  
高瀚宇当然没有什么所谓的卑劣的作恶心了，不过……  
现在有了。  
他看季肖冰长时间低着头看上去一本正经端正的样子，刚刚被作弄的委屈一股脑涌上来，把档位往上调了一档。  
果然下一秒那人就抬起头瞪他，不过因为自己有些糟糕的处境，也不像是威胁，更像是娇嗔。嘴唇闭的紧紧的，看来忍得有些辛苦了。  
“肖冰，你觉得刚刚那些提议怎么样？”  
本来放在桌子上面的手不得不放到下面抓住点什么来协助他压抑那股奇异的快感，他当然感受到档位加强了，但偏偏这时候还被某人恶劣地点名回答问题。  
这人果然还是很卑鄙无耻！  
他忍了又忍，回答“挺好的。”  
还是如往常一样，听不出什么异常。  
做这个决定前后连一天的时间都不到，季肖冰终于意识到，自己这个决定，做的有些过于鲁莽了。  
但是他已经骑虎难下，没有后悔的机会了。  
很好，高瀚宇一边漫不经心听他们的报告，一边心里暗自约摸着时间，感觉他差不多已经适应了这个强度，一鼓作气把遥控器的档位调到最高。  
他没有耐心，等那么久了。  
饶是季肖冰也没想到，真是没想到高瀚宇会做出这么出格的事。  
因为之间的跳动，跳蛋上的凸起摩擦内壁，一点点收缩已经将跳蛋带到一个很深的位置了，这次再加强，蹭到某个敏感点，快感排山倒海一般扑过来几乎要淹没他整个人。  
季肖冰感觉自己甚至能听见跳蛋那个嗡嗡的声音在耳边，大到已经掩盖不住，仿佛别人都能听见那个羞耻的声音然后顺着声音看到他斥责他不知羞耻，这个认知让他越发难耐起来。  
他真的快要忍不住了。  
“唔……高瀚宇！”  
正在聚精会神开会完全没有察觉到任何异样的其他人被这句突如其来的“高瀚宇”吓个半死，目光朝声音来源聚集过去。  
于是看见他们老板掐着新来那个艺人起来，然后扶着不知道为什么脚步虚浮跌跌撞撞的那人头也不回出了会议室，“今天先到这里，明天再继续。”  
？？？  
冷：“冰哥他看起来好像病得不轻，就这样让高总带走了是不是不太好，我是不是应该去看看？……算了，万一是什么见不得人的事儿被我撞破了那岂不是要被杀人灭口……不对我想到哪儿去了……”  
……应该，没事吧？毕竟高总很紧张老板吼。嗯……

季肖冰清醒的不得了，不过鉴于他实在是觉得尴尬的很，所以默不作声任由高瀚宇给扶着。  
他原想是要给高瀚宇道歉，展现他自己的诚意，但是顾得了当下显然没想到后续会有什么发展。  
被带到办公室的时候，扶到高瀚宇平时坐的办公椅上，他还心有戚戚地问高瀚宇是不是还在生气。  
“没有，我从来没有生你的气。”高瀚宇回望他回答他问题的同时余光也不自觉在他身上逡巡，他已经在脑子里构建好了一会儿先用哪个姿势了。  
“那你为什么不回我消息？”  
“我以为你烦我呢，而且你发的消息让人怎么回啊～”  
季肖冰回忆了一下自己那句“你还有什么要问的”感觉似乎没什么毛病。不过的确他态度成迷。那天匆匆甩了一句就走人是因为他一直在意高瀚宇对他的态度，却从来没思考过自己对高瀚宇的感情。  
那天所有误会的解释，让他真实地意识到，自己也是喜欢高瀚宇的。  
“……我这不是，来哄你了嘛”  
所有的这些，刚刚到位的感情和不自觉吐露的心声让季肖冰既羞愧又羞耻。  
更何况当下。  
身后那东西的存在感越来越大，季肖冰甚至不敢直视高瀚宇的眼睛，最后还是没忍住决定说点什么缓解一下这个尴尬的不能再尴尬的气氛。  
“高瀚……”  
这吻来的猝不及防又极其有压迫感。  
他一直以为在这段关系中掌握主动权的人，是他才对，怎么现在这个情况……  
？？？  
呼吸逐渐困难的过程中，季肖冰也逐渐开始意识到有什么不对劲的地方了，他一开始的构思的确没什么问题，但是后续发展该是什么？他们两个这样“坦诚相待”之后的场景要怎么处理……  
他好像还没考虑到。  
也没时间考虑了——下半身已经被人迫不及待地剥光了。

饶是高瀚宇做好准备努力控制呼吸，这时候也喘的停不下来，然而这样他也不愿意放弃亲吻，呼吸空隙总要捕捉到身下人的嘴唇吮吸几口。  
他为什么这么甜？高瀚宇百思不得其解，手指去探索那颗跳蛋的同时开口询问（liaobo）本人。  
“你身上为什么这么甜？你来之前吃糖了吗？”  
“我没有……你，你手指拿出去我自己可以呃……”  
“你肯定吃了！你都不知道你有多甜，真的。”  
“高瀚宇！你……你咬我干嘛！有病吗？”季肖冰眼看外套里面的T恤快要保不住了，没由来一阵惶恐，结果趴在他胸口那个禽兽还咬他。  
“就是有病，喜欢你可不就是有病嘛”高瀚宇得寸进尺，动作压根儿没有受到任何威胁，甚至还因为被凶装了一波可怜企图博同情。……而且他成功了。  
“……那你轻点，别咬行不行？”  
他刚还庆幸自己意识尚且清醒，或许情况还有能挽回的地步——至少不是在这里，但是下一秒高瀚宇身体力行地向他证明了在这种时候分心是件多么不值当的事情。  
高瀚宇一路向下含住了他已经抬头的阴茎，火热的口腔包裹着他，因着唾液滑腻的舌头毫不费力打着弯儿吮吸着顶端。  
季肖冰已经迎接不暇，他这边倒还游刃有余，甚至还能腾出空来调笑他。  
“季老师，你怎么连这根东西都这么漂亮啊？”  
季肖冰原先挡着眼睛的胳膊在他舔上来的时候就不自觉挪着按在高瀚宇的肩膀上，被压着不得动弹的双腿绷得紧紧的，“你，走开！”  
高瀚宇索性全含到嘴里，一连接两个深喉伺候上去。这种陌生的快感除却让季肖冰爽到之外还跟随着一系列的恐惧，仿佛预见到今天他不会好过了，然而来不及思考那么多，他的视野变成一片连绵的空白，声音也软了下去，“不要，高瀚宇！等……啊！”  
没过多久他就哽着声音射在高瀚宇嘴里，整个人脱力似的比接吻还剧烈地大口喘气，这阵激烈的性高潮让他甚至有些眩晕，连指尖都没了力气。  
高瀚宇把精液吐到掌心然后往他臀缝里送，他先前表示要取出跳蛋的动作压根儿就是糊弄季肖冰，实际上一根两根手指接着压进去就为了扩张。  
“季老师，帮个忙。跳蛋进的深了，我抓不住，你也用点儿力气嘛。”  
高瀚宇好像一瞬间抓住了季肖冰的弱点，撒娇卖萌示弱用的恰到好处，明明被欺负的人是季肖冰自己，但他甚至找不到理由跟借口反驳他，倒是自己被哄骗的乖得不得了。  
季肖冰几乎是瞬间就按照他的话去做，然后才后知后觉起来，但那样动作也不能停止，现在的确应该要先把那东西拿出来才是。  
高瀚宇感受手指接受肉壁的挤压，几乎可以想象到一会儿画面该是如何香艳，但是再怎么香艳，这阵子也要耐着性子等跳蛋拿出来。  
因为两个人原因不同但目的相同的契合，拿出的过程似乎并没有很漫长，季肖冰只觉得那个嗡嗡作响的东西脱离他体内的同时，自己就又以那个难堪的双腿呈M的姿势被压在那张椅子上不能动。  
然后，猝不及防，身体就被一下贯穿，虽然已经经历过开拓的甬道被很是艰涩地破开，巨大的性器在顶入之后缓缓进入，季肖冰只觉得自己的肠壁火辣辣地很多点蔓延上来痛的感觉，直至自己一寸寸被填满，“唔……高瀚宇，你……哈～”  
……丫的，就不给人个心理准备的吗？  
他甚至怀疑自己的肚子是不是都被捅穿了，纵使在那个空间狭小不便行动的办公椅上，他疼得迅速蜷成一团，像只受惊的猫一样脊背弓起来，僵硬地颤抖。  
高瀚宇轻柔的亲吻他，从衣服外面探到他的脊背一下一下安抚他。  
他是痛的，却又好像不是不是，被填满的一瞬间，季肖冰只感觉尾椎那个地方有电流一样的什么东西“砰”地炸开，痛觉就那么被麻痹了，久违的性快感以一种难以启齿的方式传递全身。  
就像他不知道身体里有什么在烧，却被那股轰然蹿起的熊熊烈火，从指尖烧到内脏，五脏六腑都跟着开始痒。  
高瀚宇轻柔地吻他，从眉弓到好看的眼眶，从脸腮到挺翘的鼻尖，再捏着他下巴半是强迫半是诱惑引着他跟他接吻。  
季肖冰过长的眼睫被泪水沾在一起，鼻翼翕合，半阖着眼，嘴唇不知道为什么哆哆嗦嗦，说出来的话都带着烫人的温度。  
这样的结合之后季肖冰突然感觉到近些日子以来心里的烦躁被抚平，空虚被填满，他实实在在的因为高瀚宇的存在和陪伴而幸福着的。  
这让他忍不住，向高瀚宇索取地更多。——不计后果的。  
“高瀚宇，……艹我”  
听见这句话高瀚宇果断选择放弃理智，他跟季肖冰面对面抱着，在话音落后发疯似的咬住他肩上皙白的嫩肉，挺着阴茎克制又疯狂地捣进去。  
季肖冰几乎全身泛粉，他本身白的过分，粉色一点点浮上来除了显得健康，反而愈发诱人。水红且好看的嘴唇开开合合，手臂无意识就攀上高瀚宇的肩，为防止滑下去便死死抱住身上精壮的男人，两个人裸露在外的皮肤紧紧贴合着，季肖冰感觉自己的指甲已经嵌进他结实的背部肌肉里，“我，我会死，你慢......啊！”  
高瀚宇脱了缰似地开始操他，掐着他窄细的腰，狠狠顶进去，却是浅浅抽出来一点，带出一圈艳红的肠肉。  
他啧了一声，然后一下入到最深，毫无章法地撞击着身下可是说是有些单薄的人。  
此时已经滑腻的肠壁软得不可思议，紧紧裹着他，让高瀚宇感觉整个人好像泡在温水里一样。他觉得太过奇妙，世上竟然有这么舒服的地方，又紧又湿，一直嘬得他整个人都酥了一样，甚至快要发疯。  
他眼眶周围泛着跟季肖冰因为生理性泪水不一样的猩红，肌肉全然戒备地绷起来，连带着太阳穴也进入戒备状态突突地跳动，好像一只发情的雄兽完全失去理智地操着身下纤瘦的男人。  
作为一个成年男人，季肖冰瘦的有些过分，两只手腕可以让他一只手握住。此时他小臂软软地垂着，吊在高瀚宇脖子上一动不动，整个人随着操弄不停耸动，两条与空气亲密接触白腻的长腿几乎脱力要缠不住高瀚宇精窄的腰，被操得一抖一抖的，身上红得像是过敏了一样不受控制。  
而他的下面被干得水声不断，房间里都回荡着两人交合的水声和肉体撞击的声音。他浑身铺了一层细腻的汗，身体里的水分因为这个运动而快速流失，因为感觉羞耻到极致以至于不愿意睁开眼睛，就那么闭着眼睛哆哆嗦嗦地啜泣。后面被插得又红又肿，流出来的东西淅淅沥沥的淌了一屁股，媚红的穴肉被操得外翻，肠道里火辣辣的，说不出的麻涨。  
他射过两次了，只觉得酸涩胀痛，阴茎戳在高瀚宇紧绷的腹肌上，涨成了紫红色，而体内仍旧精神得如同刑具一样的阴茎还在凶狠地鞭挞他。  
“啊，不，不要了，高，高瀚宇……不！”季肖冰的肩膀连着脖颈那条线紧紧绷着，头高高仰起，细长的脖子泛起青色的经络，还有些已经隐隐可见的青色吻痕，蝴蝶骨凸起一个可以想象的优美弧度，抓着高瀚宇肩头的指尖用力到泛白。  
他被操射了。  
精液喷溅到高瀚宇下腹，他浑身痉挛着瘫倒在始作俑者的怀里，眼泪和汗水流了一脸，性器还隐隐胀痛，后穴随着射精的进度剧烈收缩。  
高瀚宇被夹得一僵，随即手穿过季肖冰下腋反扣住他的肩膀，抚在他光滑的背脊上按在他震颤的蝴蝶骨上温柔的不像话，胯下却啪啪使力，季肖冰臀尖被他撞得甚至发红发肿。  
季肖冰只觉得自己快被撞碎了，肠道都被那根东西撑平了，灼热的精液灌了他一肚子，他稳不下身子被干得左摇右摆，几乎都能听到精液在自己肚子里晃荡的声音。  
然后，位置交换。  
高瀚宇让他骑在腿上，胯部上拱，一颠一颠地操他。他被迫手只能撑在撑在高瀚宇紧绷的腹部，身体里的那根长驱直入，肆无忌惮。  
季肖冰甚至不知道自己什么时候晕过去的，太热了，不管是他还是高瀚宇，似乎浑身都是火，烤得人理智全失，两个人抱在一起热得就好像快要熟透了一样。  
高瀚宇再次射进他身体里，深深的射进去，看他的心上人闭着眼睛，全身就像泡在汗里，白润的皮肤透着粉，身上全是青紫的印，两条腿还止不住地哆嗦。  
眼看人已经昏睡过去了，高瀚宇知道不能再继续下去。这就将人抱到沙发上开始给人清理。刚刚没脱掉的T恤重新脱掉让人赤裸着躺在沙发上。  
擦到下半身他忍不住捏着季肖冰的一条腿又亲了亲，这才看见被操得红肿的地方，腥白的精液混着点点血丝淌出来，连忙把人抱起来到休息室的浴室里给人清洗，擦干了用浴巾裹着就拿自己先前准备的药膏一点一点抹进去。  
从上到下，从里到外清理着，越看越是好看越看越是口干舌燥，高瀚宇忍不住骂了一声然后自己也去洗了个澡。  
不过洗的时间有点长罢了。

季肖冰醒的时候天微微亮一点点，他下意识往旁边摸，就像往常的每一个早晨一样摸到了自己的手机，亮起的屏幕上显示着它经历了相当惨无人道的轰炸。他眼皮几个张张合合，只感觉身体好像被放在醋里泡了一整晚一样，又酸又软。然后他扭头，看见了躺在他旁边的高瀚宇。  
？！  
回忆好像突然回笼一样细细密密涌进他的大脑里，季肖冰一下子把眼睛睁得老大，突然觉得有点儿不好接受——纵使那个人笑得见牙不见眼，帅气的脸上笑意盛不住一样的溢出来。  
“早，你睡了好久，先吃点儿东西吧。”  
“……我们，刚刚……”  
“昨天”，高瀚宇纠正他，“现在时间还早，你要不想吃就再睡会儿，我给你拿保卫桶暖着，不会凉的。”  
“昨天？”季肖冰好像整个人反射弧长了三十倍不止，“那我们……”  
高瀚宇不以为然，“嗯，我们做了。”  
这么大咧咧说出那么羞耻的话，如果不是行动不便季肖冰恐怕就要一脚把他给踹下去，但是再看看高瀚宇那张此时阳光灿烂的脸，季肖冰觉得好像也不是那么难以接受。  
毕竟后来也算是他主动“勾引”了。  
但是，不可忽视的是，虽然爽是爽到了，但是他现在犹如经历过车祸全身骨骼肌肉器官重装的情况……  
而高瀚宇好像知道他在想什么一样，“我给你上过药了，……对不起，昨天……”  
他虽然装了一副委委屈屈的样子表达自己昨天实在太过鲁莽的歉意，但实际上并没有悔改的心思。  
再来一次他还这么干。  
“几点了？”季肖冰果断打断他不继续听下去。  
高瀚宇明智地顺着他的话头说下去。  
“四点左右，要喝点粥填填肚子吗？”虽然他家大爷平时总是冷静理智让人捉摸不透，不过关键时刻还是刚的可以。然后脑子里又想起来昨天这人动情的时候用那张漂亮的脸说出“艹我”这种话，一大清早他忍不住又想……  
“我要喝粥！拿给我。”  
高瀚宇委屈巴巴去拿保温壶。  
……  
“我哥他没事吧？”  
“好的很，正准备喝粥呢。”  
电话那边诡异地沉默了一会儿，“……信了你的鬼，要真没事儿，你这个点儿给我打什么电话！”  
“我……”哦吼，太高兴忘记现在才凌晨三四点了。  
“我哥昨天就说要去找你了，你现在才给我打电话，……卧槽！高瀚宇你……”  
“嫂子，你给你哥，下了一剂猛药啊，谢啦！”  
“我……”  
金威廉被突如其来的一句“嫂子”轰击得好久没回过神儿，直到喻文州去厕所溜达了一圈过来看见他还在呆着。凑过去趴在他肩膀上忍不住去亲了亲嘴角才心满意足。  
“怎么了？”  
“刚刚，……刚刚高瀚宇叫我嫂子？”  
“有什么不对吗？”  
“那我是不是要叫他姐……呸，哥夫……呸，……算了，……我还是再去睡一会儿吧。”  
喻文州：？？？  
你好像刚刚说了什么我还不知道的事情？

“跟谁打电话呢？快点，我好饿。”  
“没谁，白米粥，先吃点清淡的。”  
一记白眼。  
“这哪儿？”  
“你房间隔壁”  
“？”  
“我房间。”  
又一记白眼。  
“我把你这几天通告推了一点儿。”  
“？”  
“你不太方便，就在我这儿养着。”  
终极白眼.jpg


End file.
